How Could You?
by hello.gossipgirl
Summary: This will be a two, maybe three-shot based off of (4x16) and (4x17). After a heart breaking confrontation with Caroline, Klaus does something reckless... (contains one spoiler from 4x16, so don't read if you don't want to be spoiled)! :)


**This is based off of theories for Klex in 4x16, it is really angsty, don't say I didn't warn you!**

**How Could You?**

* * *

**Caroline POV:**

"Elena, stop!"

"Why Caroline? I'm having _**fun**_!"

There she was, her supposed best friend, feeding off of one of their _mutual_ childhood friends.

"You're gonna kill him!"

This has to be fixed.

"Take my blood-"

She absolutely hated this, having to compel someone should be a last resort.

"Forget this happened, go home, and bring five friends with you while your at it."

He left, along with his five friends. Only 70+ people to go.

"Ugh..you're so annoying Caroline!"

"You were going to kill Luke, Elena! We have known him since kindergarten!"

She shrugged, _actually_ shrugged.

"That means nothing to me. Now, since you took my snack, get me another."

"Excuse me!?"

_No, I need to be calm. Her switch is off, I understand._

"I said. Get. Me. Another. Snack."

"Elena.. I know the blood lust is hard to deal with-"

_She's walking away from me. That little... NO, stay calm Caroline!_

"Elena!"

"God, Caroline. Stop being such a bitch!"

_I'm trying to help her, doesn't she see that? _

"Elena, this isn't you... please, just try and listen to me-"

"What do you think? Stefan or Damon? I mean, Stefan is gentle but I can corrupt him...for one night at least-"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Just trying to decide who I'll have tonight.."

_She has the nerve to shrug at me,_ _**again**_.

"Let's get one thing straight, Elena..."

This isn't going to end well.

"You broke Stefan's heart! You're not gonna play around with him anymore."

"I'll do whatever I want to do, Caroline."

"**No**, you won't!"

She cocks her head at me.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?"

_She wants to fight with me?_

"I'm getting Damon-"

"Yeah, no. I don't particularly like the fact that you slept with one of my brothers- so, I'll get him."

"Excuse me?! Damon took advantage of me, I didn't want to sleep with him-"

"You mean after the first time?"

She's mocking me?

"Stop it! You don't know what he did to me!"

"It is _not_ his fault that _you're_ a desperate bitch."

"He took advantage of me Elena! I tried to get away, but he compelled me to stay!"

"Oh, don't act like you didn't enjoy it-"

I shove her through the door, breaking it off the hinges. She lunges at me, but I quickly reverse the blow, slamming her on the ground.

"Caroline!"

Stefan runs in, going straight for Elena.

"What the_ hell_ do you think you're doing, Blondie?"

Damon, this is all his fault. He shouldn't have turned off her humanity in the first place.

"She is out of control-"

I am shaking with rage. _Thank god, Matt. The voice of reason, he will help-_

"By the looks of it- I would say_ you_ are out of control, Caroline."

_What? No._

"No. You guys, Elena- she..."

Stefan looks at me, while Damon aids Elena's injuries.

"I think you should go, Caroline-"

_Are they kidding me right now? She is smirking right behind them. Tears encase my eyes._

"Fine. Whatever-"

I strangle a sob, exiting the room. _This isn't fair! After everything that has happened. I wanted to help Elena, not fight her! I have absolutely no one. Tyler is gone because of Klaus, all of my friends just- Klaus. He is the source to all my problems. I hate him! I hate him so much!_

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"You know where Tyler is?"

"Yes, and if you give me my freedom I will tell you everything..."

I laugh at this.

"I can find Tyler on my own, thank you-"

"There's something else..."

"Hm?"

"You need to promise me first-"

"You are in no position-"

"I swear it's worth it..."

"I can't think of anything better than getting to rip your-"

"It's about Caroline-"

I swallow.

"What do you mean its about _Caroline_?"

My voice is low and dangerous.

"Promise me my freedom and I'll tell you-"

"What did you do to Caroline?"

_That was a warning._

"Tyler, we- Tyler and I- after he left, I helped him run, to get away from you... and we-"

"My patience is thinning."

"I know you have a... _thing_ for her and that she hasn't really-"

She stopped mid sentence, recognizing the resentment in my eyes.

"Tyler and I slept together. After you sent him off- I helped him run and we- we slept together."

"Where _is_ he?"

This wolf girl is on dangerous ground.

"Please, promise-"

"Where the hell is he?!"

* * *

**Caroline POV:**

I hate Klaus, so much. How could all of my friends abandon me like this? This is all his fault! My only outlet is drowning my self in alcohol and if this doesn't work, I don't know what I'm going to do. _Why didn't I go with Tyler?_

**Klaus POV:**

There he was, the Lockwood boy, only 15 feet away from me, shaking like an idiot. This stupid boy. He doesn't understand what he had in Caroline. Caroline. _Caroline_. I can't do this... I can't kill him. She will never forgive me, but he cheated on her. He cheated on her, after that goodbye, he cheated on her. I'm going to tear him from limb to limb...but I can't. Caroline. Caroline is more than revenge. Caroline is _everything._ I think she was right about me. I can't admit it out loud, it is too shameful and weak, but I...I love her. I _love_ her and I can't do this; I need to apologize to her.

**Caroline POV:**

The alcohol is numbing me, finally. I still feel hate though, hate directed at that stupid, smirking idiot. I hate him so much! I hate him! I hate him! I can smell his intoxicating...no disgusting cologne right now! It's strong. Why is it so strong? That jerk...he's here! I spin around to face him.

"You. Outside. Now."

I don't even wait, simply stand and speed out._ I know he will follow._

"Caroline-"

"Just shut up and listen to me."

He nods, why does he look so vulnerable? Whatever I don't care!

"You should know that you ruined my life- that I hate you! And that..."

Is he...why does he look so...Nope, it doesn't matter. Get through this, Caroline.

"That me and you?" I notion between out bodies.

"It is never, **_ever_** going to happen. I was wrong about you- you **_can't_** be saved."

His jaw tightens and his eyes wander behind me.

"I see-"

I_ should_ feel proud, I did it, I said what I planned to say!

"Goodbye, Caroline."

So why does it hurt so much? Watching him walk away from me?

* * *

**Klaus POV:**

I drive myself just outside of Mystic Falls, to get away from her. She hates me, she actually said it. She told me it was never going to happen. In all of a Vampire's existence? Of an eternity, and I'll never have her? It's done..she hates me, I love her. This is what I deserve...no one will ever care about me again, Mikael was right; it's been this way since I turned.

"Hi!"

_Great, a perky blonde._

"Hello-"

I purr at her, and it feels strange...I haven't seduced anyone in a while.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, actually you can-"

I find myself pinned against her, in an ally. It feels so wrong, she is a useless human. Yet, so willing. Why would she give herself up so easily? The chase is...it's...I sink my teeth in her neck, draining the life from her body; leaving her for dead on the concrete pavement.

* * *

**Caroline POV:**

"Tyler!? Oh my god, Tyler-"

"Caroline, I think I'm free-"

"What!? What happened?"

"Hayley, she met with Klaus tonight-"

"Hayley?"

"Uh- yeah! She is helping me run! Anyways, she met up with Klaus and told him where I was-"

"Oh my god, Tyler! Why are you calling me now?!"

"No, Caroline, you don't understand. He was already here, a couple of hours ago, I could sense him, I knew it would work...He couldn't do it! I think I'm free!"

What does he mean it "worked"? That doesn't matter right now, Tyler isn't safe.

"When was this?"

"Like 3 hours ago, why?"

"It's just- I said something to him that I shouldn't have-"

"Just- move quickly Tyler; for a couple more weeks at least. Until we're certain he's not after you anymore... I need to go. I need to fix this."

He was quiet.

"Get rid of this phone, I love you. Goodbye, Tyler. Stay safe!"

I hung up after he didn't respond, we must have lost each other, bad connection and all.

* * *

Hehe I didn't even plan the bad connection comment but it ended up having double meaning ;)

Okay! I thought this was a good place to stop..

This will be a two-shot, maybe three!

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Review Maybe?**

**XOXO, Gossip Girl.**


End file.
